fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nijidoro Inori
is a main character in ''Sweet Dream Pretty Cure''. Inori is a very energetic and athletic girl who has mutiple dreams. One of them is to prove to girl that girls can overcome boys. Her alter ego is , the Cure of Stars and Wishes. Appearance Inori has golden hair that is pulled up into a ponytail on right side. A piece of hair reaches and almost covers her right eyebrow. Inori has green eyes of "jealousy". The clothes she wears are very sporty or athletic. Though at night, she is seen wearing a white and grey gi. Her casual consist a a light blue hoodie with dark navy words "Keep on Wishing~~" in the middle. The hood of jacket is also the same color of the words. Inori wears light blue jean shorts with white seekers. The pair has a star on there sides. Personality Inori is very generous to others. The girl likes to have fun and is very rough. Sometimes when she loses a game, which isn't very often, she becomes a brat or sore loser. She trash talks but it's all fun and games. History TBA Relationships * Yumekawa Megumi: Inori always brags to Megumi when winning every game they play together. Their relationship is described as Rivals. * Shirotenshi Flora: The atheletic girl doesn't know how Flora can be so calm and elegant. Inori respects there relationship * Nemurene Neko: Inori tries to make Neko very energetic, but it's no use and they both end up asleep. * Keith: Keith is a friend to Inori. They've been going through a rough period. Some might say their relationship is very romantic. Etymology :' Nijiiro comes from the words meaning "Rainbow" and meaning "Road, Route". Together, the surname means "Rainbow Road". Funny thing is Rainbow Road's a racing stage in the Mario Kart series. :''' Inori means "Prayer, Wish". This could be a reference to her Cure name. '''Cure Wish could be a reference to Inori's name. Pretty Cure Cure Wish is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Inori. Her athletic strength gives her an extra boost to defeat anyone against her. She can jump high and be up for a long time. Inori transforms using her Dream Watch and MagiPen saying the words "Dreamy Wake Up!". Transformation Sequence Inori grabs her pen as everything behind her becomes fuzzy. She calls out the transformation words "Dreamy Wake Up!", while drawing a star. The shape glows brighter as Inori begins to transform for real. She runs and jumps around obtaining her Cure outfit. Her hair extends a good length and becomes more gold. Inori, or Cure Wish, finally reaches the ground to say her speech. Attacks Main Attacks= *Golden Rush *Shooting Stars! |-| Sub Attacks= *Summer Heat *Dreamy Kiss |-| Group Attacks= *Dreamy Kiss (with other Dream Cures) More to be added... Songs Her voice actor, Touyama Nao, is known for many anime roles. One of the fictional characters is Nisekoi's Chitoge. Solo Songs= *One Hit! WONDER*Girl *Suki! Suki! Skip More to be added... |-| Duets= More to be added... |-| Group Songs= More to be added... Trivia References Category:Sweet Dream Pretty Cure Characters Category:OmegaPri Category:Sweet Dream Pretty Cure Category:Main Characters Category:Purple Cures Category:Cures Category:Female Characters